What You Don't Remember Won't Hurt You
by BewitchingSprite
Summary: AU! What happens when Sarah makes a bargain with the Goblin King that she doesn't even remember? Rated M for sexual content, Kink, and all that jazz that goes with M-rated stories! Read and Review, please!
1. The Bargain

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, just the plot of this tale.**

* * *

Sarah stared at the Goblin King as he held out the glass orb. "I ask for so little! Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave," his gleaming eyes pleaded with her. She thought about it, and really thought about it. _If I accept, wouldn't that make me _his_ slave? Would he let Toby go if I asked him to?_ These questions were imperative for her to find answers to.

"Let's say, hypothetically speaking, I accept. Would you release Toby? Never to bother him again?" she twiddled her thumbs as he brought the crystal back to him.

"Anything you wish, precious." Sarah almost sighed when he slightly smiled at her. A sigh of relief, of course.

"And one more question. Would me giving into you not make _me_ your _slave?_" she almost stumbled over her words, but fought hard to make sure that she stayed in control.

"Ah, I see. You're worried that I'm going to rule over you? Well, essentially, that is what I want. Never have I had a single person stand up to me before in all my life. That is, until you came along, dear Sarah. Does that answer your question?" she could hear his patience running thin, and his eyes lit up as she nodded. "Come on now, Sarah. Choose before it is too late. If you leave with your brother, I will never bother either of you again," he scooted toward her and began to circle her like a vulture. "But something tells me that you don't want that," he whispered into her ear. "No, not at all. You're seriously thinking about handing yourself over to me: body, mind, and soul." _God, he's so close to me,_ she thought. His nearness clouded her conscience. He knew it, too. "How about we play another game? I'll stop the clock. Choose a number between one and twelve hundred. I've rearranged your two choices in my head in alternating and doubling patterns. I will tell you what your final choice is when you choose a number."

"That isn't fair! How do I know that you'll not cheat and just choose the answer you like best? Hm?" her little tantrum made him grin.

"Fine. How about we grab a few of my goblins and number them. Each will either think of A or B. Whichever goblin you choose will give his answer." Sarah bit her lip, and nodded. Yes, that was much better. "Flottis, Grip, Don, Leer, Slick!" The five short, stubby goblins ran up to their king.

"How can we please His Highness?" they all asked unison.

"Each of you think of A or B and then stand in a line." They all nodded and arranged themselves in a line. Sarah watched as Jareth swapped them around a bit more. "Choose, Sarah."

"Number three." Sarah whispered, not able to find confidence in her voice.

"Grip, what letter were you thinking of?" the King commanded.

"B, sir." The little imps were all excused and Jareth finally turned to her.

"There you have it, precious. Let us both be each other's slaves?" he grinned wickedly. Sarah gulped audibly and widened her eyes. _This is it_, she turned to look at the cement walls. _I'm staying here. With him. With this man, no, King! For forever?_ "So, if fate hasn't made it clear to you just yet, how about you look into my crystal and see what I can offer you?" he held out the crystal once more. She held out her hands hesitantly, and then she glanced into it.

Within the orb, she saw herself dressed in satins and sheers of different colors while adorned in gold and silver jewelry. Gems. Crown. Queen. Jareth embraced her and kissed her passionately, it almost felt real. Then the scene changed. She was chained to a wall, half naked, squirming. Jareth kissed her bare breasts and then produced a riding crop from his shoe. He wrapped it across her inner thigh, and she screamed. Not in pain though, in pure thick pleasure. He knelt down before her and kissed her feet, then slowly licked and nipped up her legs. The crystal's light flickered and went out before she could see anymore.

"That is only a little smidgen of what I will give you, precious," he tucked the orb into his coat pocket. "But of course you are too young right now, Sarah. Just a baby. I'll come to get you in a few years, Aboveground time. Let's say seven years. Yes, that should do perfectly," he chimed more to himself than her. "Oh, and I'll erase you memory! Can't have you remembering all this and trying to get out of our deal, no we cannot." His wild spiked hair waved as a gust of wind blew in through the window behind them. "How fun it will be to surprise you!"

"Why? Why erase my memories? I promise I'll keep up my end!" Sarah finally spoke. She didn't want to forget her time in the Labyrinth. Him. She did not want to forget him. "It's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, precious. But, trust me. When all of your little friends turn away from you, because they don't believe your stories about coming here, you'll understand why I took away your memory. I want to protect you and keep you from being hurt. Will you let me?" Sarah considered his words carefully and then brought herself to nod once. "Ah! You're such a bright little girl, and I cannot wait to see you again!"

The room spun around and around until she was staring at her stuffed animal-filled bed. She shivered as the curtains blew open and the chilly wind escaped into her room. _How peculiar_, she mused. Once she closed the window, she left her room to check on the sleeping Toby. He was bundled up in his striped pajamas and sucking his thumb. "If you keep doing that, you'll get crooked teeth," she scolded the sleeping child. "But if it keeps you from having nightmares, continue on." Sarah leaned down and kissed her little brother's head. The opening and closing of the front door signaled that her father and step-mother were home, so she went downstairs to greet them.

"Did Toby wake up at all?" Karen asked.

"Not even for a minute," Sarah answered. Karen smiled and nodded at her, and then she handed her a five dollar bill.

"Don't tell your father I gave you that," she winked as she left the room. Sarah wandered off to find her father.

When she found him in the kitchen, sitting staring at the bills for this month, she gave him a hug. "I love you," she kissed her father's cheek. "Goodnight, daddy." She climbed the stairs once again and finally laid down in her bed and fell fast asleep.


	2. Time Slips Away

**A/N: Hey guys! I was really surprised when I saw how many views and reviews I got in one day! This is my first actual "fan fiction." I wanted to thank you all for reading it and I'm glad so many of you like it! I'm writing this as I go, kind of like a side story while I am juggling ideas for my other story. This chapter practically wrote itself! I don't usually write this fast, but I'm hoping I can write another chapter by the end of the week! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, just the plot of this tale.**

* * *

Time Slips Away

Sarah stared in her vanity mirror and tugged lightly on a long dark curl, priding on how well her hair had turned out for graduation this morning. Finally she had a Bachelor's Degree in Creative Writing. She pressed her favorite book, _The Labyrinth_ to her chest and sighed deeply. _God, I love books!_ She placed the book in the final cardboard box, and then she pulled the tape over it to seal it shut. There was a knock on her door, and she went over to open it.

"Are you almost ready? Karen and I want to get you moved into your apartment soon, Sarah. We've got an hour before it gets dark outside, and you have some killer stairs that we have to lug your stuff up." Sarah's dad picked up the final box she had just finished packing, and kissed her on the forehead before walking out. "Let's go, kiddo!" he yelled from the hall.

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye," she looked at all of the stuffed animals on her bed. "You will all belong to Toby now. Speaking of, where is that rascal?" she walked down the hall into his bedroom only to find him standing on top of his race car bed clad in his underwear.

"No, Sawah! No! The Goby King be heew. I save you!" The little tyke came and hugged her leg tightly.

"Toby, how many times do I have to tell you that he is only from a story. The Goblin King doesn't exist, okay? I'm safe, you're safe. I've got to go downstairs, now. Are you going to be good for Grandma? I think you should go wake her up, because she's been asleep all afternoon." Sarah knelt down to her brother and whispered into his ear, "she might have a treat for you." She smiled at the excited face of her little blond headed brother. He gave her a mile-wide smile. Then he slobbered on her cheek, how she loved his kisses.

"Bye bye Sawah! I see you this weekend!" she nodded and embraced him.

"Goodbye, Toby. I love you," she stood up, grabbed his hand, and walked out of the room with him. She lifted him into her arms and carried him down the stairs. Loud purrs and snores came from her sleeping grandmother on the couch. The old lady's white hair peeked out from the carpet blanket tucked around her. Sarah knew that she was feigning sleep, because her grandmother doesn't normally snore that loud. She set Toby down, and he wandered over to the "sleeping" lady.

"Gwamma! Is you awake?" the old woman growled in answer and threw the blanket off her body.

"Roar!" Toby squealed in excitement. "Yes, sweetheart. I am wide awake." Sarah approached her grandmother, and hugged the lady.

"See you, Gram."

"Be careful, dear. I love you bunches." The old woman placed her lips upon Sarah's nose. "Hope you find a job soon…and a man," her grandmother teased.

"Oh Grandma! Don't be silly!" Sarah's laughs filled the room. "I should have both by the end of the month," she joked.

Finally, Sarah slid into her Honda Civic and revved up the engine. All the way to her new apartment, her parents followed close behind. She felt the light touch of a hand rest on her lower back, and she jerked the wheel. "Careful, now, Sarah," the smooth voice whispered into her ear. A voice that seemed familiar and yet distant all at the same time. She righted herself on the road heard her phone buzz.

She lifted the device to her ear, "hello?"

"You okay?" Karen's voice sounded worried.

"Say yes, precious."

"Yeah, I'm totally fine! No problem here. Let me get off the phone so I can have both hands on the wheel. Almost there," Sarah hid the anxiety in her voice very well. Once she clicked the "end-call" button, she lowered her voice. "Who the fuck are you?" _Eyes steady, Sarah_ , she internally calmed herself.

"The Goblin King, love. I don't think you remember me, but about seven years ago we met in my labyrinth. You made a bargain with me: you will be mine if I give your brother back. Cute little fellow he's grown to be. I didn't think the lad could see me until he tried to save you in his room. I was hiding in the closet, but my cape got stuck in the door." Sarah dared not to look at him, but she knew exactly what he looked like. She'd read the book many times and had him memorized down to the freckle on his collar bone. She saw her exit coming up.

"How are you going to hide from my parents?"

"No comments or questions, little Sarah? Well, I suppose you aren't so little anymore. But still, no concerns?" she shook her head.

"None that I'm willing to discuss right now," she snapped.

"Ah, I see. Well, your parents will not be able to see me. I can easily cloak myself." For some reason, she found just a tiny bit of comfort in his words.

"When they've left, I suppose you'll take me?" her voice rose half an octave.

"That is right."

"Will they remember me?"

"Do you want them to?" he perplexed her. Why would he want to know what she wants? He probably doesn't care either way.

"Um. Let me think on it," she answered him.

"Think fast, because once they say goodbye I will either change their perception of you or completely erase you from their memory. I will choose if you do not make a swift decision."

"Erase me. I don't want them to remember me. It would cause them more pain to think of me leaving them any other way. I want it to be as if I never existed." She felt wetness dribble down her face, but she caught herself and wiped it all on the sleeve of her long-sleeve shirt.

"Are you sure? Think about it Sarah. I will show you what could happen when we get to wherever it is we are headed. Where are we headed?"

"My new apartment. They got it for me," the tears returned.

"Shh, love. You need to focus on driving. Whatever you choose, they will be safe. That I can promise you, even if I have to send my goblins to watch over them." Sarah smiled.

"So, what would you like me to call you?" Sarah broke the bit of tension and dark mood.

"Whatever you'd like. But at times I will instruct you to call me something else," out of the corner of her eye, she saw him twirl an orb between his fingers.

"Uh, could you put that away? It's distracting." He nodded and it disappeared.

"And what would you like me to call you, Sarah?" Jareth smiled at her.

"Sarah is fine with me," she pulled off the interstate and onto a town road. The city lights passed by slowly as she got caught in work traffic.

"So many little buildings," Jareth commented.

"Businesses," she corrected him.

"Really? Why are there so many large _businesses_?" the word hung on his tongue in a question.

"Well, they have a lot of things that they sell. For instance, that big sign with the smiley face is a renowned chain grocery store. And that place with the yellow M is a chain restaurant. All of these places produce things that we need, and in return we give them money so they can get what they need to keep their sales up and business running."

"This would not work in the Goblin City. No. They all barter with each other. It is more efficient that way, I think." Jareth's eyes widened as they exited the city limits and finally pulled onto a drive. "Is that structure up ahead your apartment?"

"It's actually a lot of apartments, but mine is one of them." She parked the car, and then sighed. She needed to make a choice soon, but was thankful for the distracting conversation. She watched as her parents pulled up in the parking spot beside her in their Town & Country. "Stay in the car. And I don't want you to erase me, but don't kill me off either. Make it to where I left the country for a while. Something. I don't want to change who they are, nor do I want Toby to grow up thinking he didn't have a sister."

The Goblin King nodded at her, smiling. "I believe you made a very good choice, Sarah love."


	3. No Need to Unpack

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow! I'm so excited to see how many of you read this story! And thank you too those of you who have been responding to it! I wish I could have put this chapter up sooner, but these last few weeks are super jam packed with required performances I have to attend to keep my scholarship. But, when summer comes, I'll have quite a bit of extra time! Well, you guys know the drill:**

**Disclaimer: "Who do you think you are? Running around using characters that aren't yours?" asked the man at the desk at Disclaimer Awareness. "Oh, I know they aren't mine, but I'm a writer and found these characters to create a very interesting story. Could you give me something that I could use to break this news to my readers? They need to know that I don't own the characters, either." The man looked at me strangely and finally said, "Just use this conversation..." So, I did.**

* * *

No Need to Unpack

Sarah's parents had finished unpacking all of the boxes into the apartment, and then gave their final kisses and hugs to her. She watched through the open window as Jareth walked up to them, he made quite the actor.

"Why, hello. Who might you two be?" he attempted normalcy.

"Just leaving. We helped our daughter move into her new apartment, floor 3. Maybe you could help her get to know everyone around here? Do you live in this building?" Leave it to Sarah's dad to be a little too trusting. She thanked her lucky stars that it was Jareth they were talking to, and with knowing that she left the window. She listened intently as she sat down on a plastic covered couch.

"Ah, she moved in right above me," somewhere in his words, she knew he was smiling at the irony. Yes, she did live above him. Aboveground, above him. "I will make sure she has no troubles adjusting to her new surroundings, so do leave your worries and fears behind. As a matter of fact, I can show you just how she will get along if you look into this orb."

"Oh, I love magicians!" exclaimed Karen.

"Alright," her dad conceded.

Sarah knew what was happening, and she felt the tears roll down her face. Finally, the seriousness of this situation hit her. Why had Jareth come to get her, again? He said it was because they made a deal, but she doesn't remember anything. Not. A. Damn. Thing. Why should she trust that he isn't tricking her. The fucking bastard was very tricky in the book. He didn't lie, outright. More like a lie by omission, but never truly did he tell a straight up lie. So, was he lying or just leaving the details out? Whichever it was, she wasn't leaving the apartment until she found out.

"Your daughter will be headed to the United Kingdom in a few weeks. Her new job will require it. She won't be able to return, but you will be able to communicate. Now, get into your vehicle and go home." The finality of his words shocked her and made her sob even harder. The car started up, and she heard it drive away. Footsteps made their way up the cement steps. Thud. Thud. Thud. Door knob jiggle. Creak. "Sarah?" Jareth's voice was as soft as velvet, and she wanted to wrap herself in it. Find comfort in its sound. His arms came around her as she felt him settle beside her on the pale couch. "You have questions." She nodded. "Ask them."

"Why don't I remember? Why can't I remember this fucking deal? Dammit, Jareth! Tell me now, else I'm not going to leave. I'll throw myself out that window before I go anywhere with a liar." Sarah's screams filled the room, and Jareth almost winced. She watched as he closed his eyes and twitched his lips, concentrating deeply.

"You want to know? Here, touch the orb and I'll show you what happened! It's about time I get the respect I deserve from the person who promised herself to me!" his words came out like a growl, low and abrasive. She stared at the crystal globe and noticed movement within it, so tentatively, she placed a few fingers on the ball.

Then she was sucked in. Reliving so many years ago. All of what happened. The goblins, Hoggle, the Labyrinth, the hidden walkways, the oubliette, Ludo, the monstrosities that wanted her head, the Bog of Stench, Sir Didymus, the throne room. Toby. The deal she made with Jareth at the very end. Her attraction to him, desire for him to possess her. It all made sense now, and her memory returned clearer than a cloudless sky. "I apologize, Jareth. I'd no clue!" she pulled away from him and the all-knowing orb. _Fucking shit_, she cursed inwardly. _How the fuck am I supposed to react to that? I don't want to jump into his arms, but I know that I can't walk out the door. This is the fucking Goblin King! He made silent promises to me, and hell I want every single one of them fulfilled. _ Another voice in her head discouraged the other with _no! I can't believe I could think that such a monster could bring me pleasure! Lies, that's all they were! Lies!_

"Have you finished thinking, Sarah? We have to get Underground before sunrise. I've got to whip a few goblins, because I'm sure they've broke my rules and ended up trashing my throne room." The orb spun atop his fingers and circled through and in between them like an infinity sign.

"Only if you'll whip me, too," her voice was extremely quiet, barely a whisper. But by the smile on his face, she knew he'd heard her. "Um, I said 'only if you'll equip me, too.' Not what you think you heard. I—I…yes." Sarah looked down at the carpet, watching her feet swivel in the carpet nervously.

"Oh, well. We must get you eq-whipped then, mustn't we?" He tentatively put two fingers under her chin to lift her eyes to his. "Do not be ashamed of what your body wants, precious. I'm willing to give you whatever you want and need. As I said, I am your slave. You are mine. It just seems as though what you want me to do enslaves me to enslave you. Leave your things here, there is no need to unpack them. I'll have a few of my goblins bring them Underground." Sarah shivered at hearing his words: _it just seems as though what you want me to do enslaves me to enslave you._ She thoroughly hoped so, pushing aside the voice that disagreed with every little thought she had that evening.

"So, all those years? Toby really could see your minions keeping an eye on him, and I couldn't? Because you took away my memory, and left me bereft of believing in something other than this fucking shithole of a world?"

"Yes. Is there a problem? Remember, you agreed to it. You could have kept your own precious memories and gone about your life without me interfering, yet you chose to keep your family safe and sacrifice the details of your escapade to save little Toby. Only to become my slave, well, right now. Are you sure it wasn't your decision that turned your world into the 'fucking shithole' you live in now? Hm? I think," he paced in front of her, "that you love pain. You love being the recipient of pain, to rephrase my understatement. You absolutely adore having pain inflicted upon you, and therefore that is why you hesitated when choosing what your future would entail. How right am I? And from the looks of the inside of your arm, you are into some kind of drug? Yes? We have a few goblins who smuggle the disgusting substances from your world Underground."

She crossed her arms to hide the scars.

"Ah, self-conscious now, are we? Well, Sarah, let me give you the wake-up call you've been so desperately waiting for: I'm going to break you. I'm going to shatter your being into a million pieces and then fit you back together like a puzzle. How does that sound, dear? And when you have gotten over your rage and hatred toward me, you will love me and beg me to do it all over again. My sweet little masochist, how does that sound?" he was answered with an audible gulp. "No words? None at all? Oh my, has the goblin got your gullet? No words from the Hero of my Labyrinth? You are unusually quiet, precious. Have I stunned you with all of this information?"

"Fuck. You."

"No, but I'll fuck you, sweetheart. Right now." He grasped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers, hard and bruising. She hummed against the exploding pain of his teeth biting her bottom lip, and finally she tasted the irony blood that seeped from the incision in her lip. His hands ravished her body, cupping and toying with her breasts. Pulling and pinching her hardened nipples. _Oh fuck that feels amazing,_ she thought. His fingers deftly worked their way down the button on her jeans. He snarled at the denim, snapped his fingers, and the garment disappeared. She sighed at the cool air of the apartment and his contrastingly warm hands. She waited for his fingers to tear the lacy fabric of her amethyst thong, but he didn't. Instead, his finger wrapped themselves in her ebony locks and began to braid her hair swiftly. He braided and unbraided it until he finally hitched a breath at her groping his groin.

"How about we get down to business," she grinded, a little perturbed at her aroused and ignored state. Her back pressed into the couch when he tackled her.

"Yes. But every business deal has preparations, does it not?" she stared at his half-smile that cocked lazily on his face.

"What kind of preparations are we talking about, Jareth?" her voice came out harsh and rigid. "Because I want you in me right now, and I want you to fuck the shit out of me until I can't walk straight. I want to feel you into next year, you awful sadistic bastard. Got it? So less talky and more fucking."

"No. We will discuss first, and fuck…tomorrow." Damn him, damn everything to hell. She wasn't going to find any relief in him tonight. "I want, order, you to do nothing about your state of arousal. Only I am allowed to provide you with relief. You've given me all of your power, so I will fuck you however it pleases me and whenever. Do not order me, wench. You are mine now," Jareth was close to her face, and he wore a tight-lipped smile. Sarah nodded in understanding.

"Okay," her weak voice shook.

"No! You will address me with respect!"

"Yes, Jareth," he shook his head, physically telling her she had not said the right thing.

"Yes, _your majesty_," came out a little sarcastic when she began to just guess different titles.

"We'll work on that, precious. Worry no more. Now, shall we be off?" he offered her his arm, and it took her a minute before she finally accepted it.

Jareth transformed them both into white owls, a leash on Sarah so she could not get lost or away.


	4. Welcome Back

**A/N: Hey guys... it's been a while. First it was finals and then complete writer's block. But finally I finished this chapter! I apologize for not being able to post sooner. However, on a better note, I'm so excited about how many views this story is getting! Now that I'm out for summer, I should be able to post more often. Before I let you guys read this, I must reiterate that: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. And that this story is rated M for a reason! ;) Alright, now you can read!**

* * *

Welcome Back

The flight was short, only about ten minutes. Sarah felt a little sick as she watched the scenery around her swirl and morph into the Labyrinth. In the distance, she could see the castle. How familiar this looked to her, and she felt like her fifteen year-old self again: naïve and curious. Stubborn and fiery. The leash tugged as Jareth urged her to move on and fly forward. The Goblin City's walls approached, and soon they were over it. Jareth steered them to fly into an open window, and as they crossed the threshold, they transformed back into their human forms. Sarah stumbled and cursed under her breath as the floor came up at her, but she felt strong hands wrap around her forearm catching her before she face-planted.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Come on, Sarah. I just saved you from a terribly nasty fall, and all I get is a 'thanks' in the most reluctant voice ever?" Jareth tsked at her. "How about you give me a proper thanks?" he motioned to the bed behind him. Sarah took in her surroundings and noticed that they had landed in a bedroom. A chest at the foot of an oak bed that looked like a tangle of tree roots. A vanity of similar structure sat in the corner of the room. Sarah desperately searched for some kind of give-a-way as to whose room she was in. She saw a crystal perched on a bookshelf and realized she was in the Goblin King's room. His bedroom. Her eyes widened as she took in his words, and she lowered he head. "I'm jesting with you, Sarah, love. I do not want that, _yet_." He spoke words that his promises, and Sarah shivered with both anticipation and relief. Mostly anticipation. "Come, I'll show you where you will stay."

"I have a room?" Sarah pondered aloud.

"I've been waiting for this moment for seven years, precious. Do you not think I would have a place prepared for you? Ha!" Jareth's voice had a dark tone to it, but Sarah didn't really hear it. She just nodded and followed him from the room. We descended a trifle of steps and arrived at a closet door, old and vented. He opened it and a small pillow and blanket lay on the floor of the small rectangular space.

"This is it?" she whispered. How could he be so cruel?

"What do you mean: _this is it?" _he mimicked her voice. "This is all you need, love. A place to lay your head for a few hours a day. The rest of your time will be spent with me or in your cell." The nonchalance in his voice scared Sarah. She didn't know what the _cell_ was, but she dreaded it immediately.

"A few hours? So you mean at night? Like eight hours?"

"No. I mean when I give you a break. Like four hours. During the day. Listen, Sarah. It will take you some time to adjust to this schedule, but I'm going to start you on it immediately. So, to the cell? Hmm, yes, I think so." He gripped her hand tightly and walked down a long corridor, stopping to press in a few bricks. The wall moved back and opened an alcove which he pulled her into. The wall slid back into place, and before Sarah's eyes was a ginormous queen-sized four poster bed. Leather straps hung loosely from each poster and hand cuffs were cuffed to the rungs of the headboard.

"Is this," she gulped, "the cell?" All she had seen so far was the bed, but then dangling things caught her eye from the left side wall. Whips and paddles all hung from nails and hooks. She thrust her head to the opposite side of the room where the visual of an X cross with a wooden phallus mounted on it stood, daunting. Chains hung from the ceiling and a chest of drawers stood beside the bed. "What the fuck!"

"As I said before, Sarah, you give me what I want and I'll give you what you want. All of this, is what I want and, believe it or not, what you also want. You just don't know it yet, my precious little girl. Can't you see it now? You, chained and blindfolded on the cross. The phallus deep in your anus as I take you from the front. Some jeweled clamps upon your rosy nipples, gagged with a leather strap that I'd use to punish you with if you so much as moved that wonton body of yours. Oh, yes, this is what you want, isn't it? I see the blush crawling from your cheeks to your neck, and I bet that pussy of yours is blushing and soaked, isn't it?" Sarah inhaled raggedly, she could picture it. And oh, it turned her on so much. When he said the "p" word, she almost burst. _Oh, say it again_, she thought. He lightly stroked her arms, and then he nuzzled his face into her neck and hummed.

"Ahhhhh," she breathed out, so low it frightened her. Why did he do these kinds of things to her? She faintly remembered how she had these same fantasies seven years ago. In this palace. When she debated whether or not to make the deal with him.

"Go sit on the bed." She hesitated and just stood staring at the plush deep royal blue comforter that adorned it. "If you don't go sit on that bed immediately, I'll take one of these paddles down off the wall and have you sprawled across my lap in less than five seconds, smacking that pretty ass of yours a nice deep pink." She rushed to take a seat on the bed, but she still wondered what it would feel like to be paddled by him. Would he really paddle her? So soon? Yes, yes he would. "Good girl," he spoke alluringly. A wide grin spread across his face, and she blushed deeper. He could tell she thought about disobeying his command. "Would you still like me to paddle you, love?"

She shook her head. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"No," she said softly.

"Here in the cell, you will address me as Sir or Highness or Master. I'll let you choose. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Highness." It felt heavy on her tongue, almost as if that title was too easily slicked in sarcasm or hatred. She would try another the next time she said anything.

"Beautiful! What a fast learner you are, my precious Sarah! Oh, how glad I am that you are older now. This would not have worked if you were fifteen, though in my kingdom there have been younger rulers. I prefer you as you are now, because you have most definitely filled out. Your eyes, so much more lovely and containing experience, life!" He neared her, but turned swiftly toward the chest on the left side of the bed. "Oh, we are going to have fun tonight!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Jared?" Sarah's voice cracked as she spoke his name. _Fun? What kind of _fun? "You're scaring me," her voice got low and quiet.

"Shhh, Sarah. I'm not going to hurt you. Well, without your best interest in mind. There will be times where I will use one of these devices on that tight little ass of yours. But I promise, I only want to give you pleasure. As a matter of fact, I will let you try one out since you called me by my name rather than one of the three titles I demanded you use here in the cell. And the fact that you forgot only allows me to understand just how afraid you are." He walked to the wall that had leather straps and paddles hanging from it, and slowly, he lifted a small and narrow paddle from a hook. "Would you like to feel this?" Sarah nodded.

It was light, very light. It almost felt like a stick, but without the rough bark. It was smooth and pale brown. She could do this. This would not hurt as bad as the others, she was sure of that. When she finished her examination, Jareth smiled at her. "What do you think, Sarah? Are you still scared?"

"I'm—I mean, Sir, I think I can handle this. I'm not as scared as I was a few moments ago, but I am still scared. Sir." This made Jareth's smile widen.

"Ah, I see. So what are you still scared about, precious?"

"Pain, Sir," she whispered.

"No need to fear pain with this paddle, love. It will sting, but it will not leave welts or bruises. Your bottom will be just barely blushing when I finish. So now the question is how many times will I paddle you?" he paced back and forth in front of her, thinking. He came to a stop, nodding in agreement with himself. "Three. I gave you three names, so therefore you had three choices of which you didn't use. So I will paddle you three times, sweet Sarah."

Sarah took a deep breath of relief, because she had been thinking he would have chosen a number above ten. Thank goodness he didn't.

"Stand and strip, dear Sarah." Jareth's commanding voice startled her, but she quickly adhered to the demand. She laid her clothes on the floor beside the bottom of the bed, her stomach fluttered and flopped. She fiddled with her thumbs, lacing her hands to hide the mound between her legs. "Straighten up and put your hands to your side, Sarah. You are lovely and beautiful. Embrace it." He walked up to her, ran a hand through her hair, and then traced the line of her jaw down to her neck. He leaned into her and whispered softly, "I think you're fucking gorgeous, Sarah. So, so gorgeous. Now go bend over the side of the bed and stick that ass in the air." She shivered when she felt herself grow wet. The look on his face told her that he knew exactly what he did to her. She approached the side of the bed, placing her hands flat on the comforter, then her face and chest. To keep her balance, she braced herself, spreading her legs slightly.

There was no warning before she felt the sharp sting of the paddle across her backside. The next followed swiftly after, but Jareth took his time delivering the third. Forever hung in the air before the paddle hit her rear end. With the last one, he managed to sting her most intimate place along with her ass. Desire built up low in her stomach, and she moaned slightly. She heard the paddle plop onto the bed, and then hands rubbed her bottom tenderly. They circled, tingling and teasing. Taunting desire to come forth.

"Has a man's mouth ever been upon you down here?" she gasped as his breath tickled her clit.

"No Sir."

"Has a man ever entered you here, Sarah?"

"Yes Sir." At his silence, she felt the need to explain. "Only once, Sir. I was drunk and ended up having a one night fling. We used protection, but I got screened for STDs. All clear, Sir." With her final words, she felt his tongue flicker over her clit. Immediately, she wanted to collapse. Would her legs keep her up?

"Turn around and lay on the bed, feet flat on the bed, knees bent. Legs wide." He rose from his crouched position, and watched as Sarah followed through with his direction. "Thank you for your submission, love. I'm entirely unworthy, so I will do this for you. As my thanks." He picked up where he left off, tonguing her clit, and he slid his middle finger into her opening. She bit her lip to hold back the moan that wished to escape. "Let it out, dearest," his words vibrated her and made it impossible to restrain any sounds. Her breathing picked up as he replaced his middle finger with his flickering tongue. She felt like she was going to explode, and as he plunged his tongue as deep as it would go, she did. Desire completely unraveled, overflowed. He lapped up the juices and raised his middle finger to her mouth. "Taste, love. Taste how delicious you are," he spoke smoothly. She pulled his finger into her mouth and sucked. _This is hot. God this is fucking hot!_,she thought.

"I think you've had enough for one day, love. Shall we go eat dinner?" she allowed his finger to leave her wet mouth, and nodded.

"Please Master. I'm so hungry," although she knew her words were filled with innuendo, and so did Jareth. He smirked at her.

"Well, we must do something about that, right?"

They exited the cell: Jareth, hard-on tenting his pants. Sarah, wrapped only in a robe.


	5. Dinner and a Show

**A/N: Wow! 2 chapters in one week! It's great to see how many people are actually reading this fan-fic! Please read and review! Thanks guys! And I thought I'd spice up my disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: "Okay, so who do we need to kill, boss?" a black hooded man in shades asked in a New Jersey accent. A muffled voice answered through the speaker of his cellphone. "Gotcha! Okay, boss." A girl clad in red PJ pants and a lime green shirt walks out of her house. "Can I help you?" "Yeah, I'm looking for the owner of some characters..." "I swear I don't own them!" She turns around goes back into the house.**

* * *

Dinner and a Show

They had made their way through the castle to the Dining Hall where their meals were already set out: a plate at both heads of the table.

"Those are set pretty far apart," Jareth mused. "Foddle, come move Miss Sarah's plate next to mine!" The dwarf quickly moved to do the King's bidding, but dropped the plate when he recognized Sarah.

"Sarah? It's me, _Hoggle!" _he emphasized his proper name. "Oh, Your Highness, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to drop the glass. Please, please Sir, forgive me!" He bowed at Jareth's feet, awaiting orders. Sarah hoped that her friend would not suffer, but she could already see the rage on Jareth's face.

"Hogsworth! How dare you drop my guest's plate! You fool! Clean up the glass and have another plate brought out to replace that one. Then come back. I have some choice words for you." His tone was clipped and final as he took his seat at the head of the table and motioning for Sarah to sit down. The rounded dwarf left for the kitchen in a very hurried manner.

"You're cruel!" Sarah exclaimed. "Sure he dropped a plate, but so would I if I had a surprise like that!"

"Dear, dear Sarah! You've not seen cruel yet," he spoke with a gleam in his eye and a wicked smile curling on his lips.

"If that wasn't cruel, then I'd hate to see your definition of the word. I mean, come fucking on! That's not making me feel any more comfortable here. Hell, I have to sleep in a broom closet and follow you like a puppy dog. What am I? Your little toy?"

"Of course not," he sneered. "Your my little fucking toy!" Shit. Sarah's mouth closed at his statement. She couldn't find words to say after he put her into perspective. He's right. She was literally his fucking toy.

When Hoggle came back, plate and broom in hand, he set the plate down at the setting beside Jareth's, and then he began to sweep up the broken glass. Sarah could see his body visibly shaking with fear. "Hugo," Jareth said, "I want you to kiss my feet when you've got that all cleaned up."

Sarah opened her mouth to speak, but Jareth tsked at her, "No, no. Do not speak. Just watch. One word and I'll take down a different tool from the wall in the cell," he whispered harshly.

"Your Highness, is it really necessary that I…well, you know?" Hoggle stammered as he re-entered the dining hall, eyes fixed on the Goblin King's boots.

"Ah, Hogsbreath, perfect timing! Yes! Do not question my demands! Kiss my boots! Do not make me threaten you with the Bog of Eternal Stench."

"Well, that is a threat about-," Hoggle caught himself before he could dig himself a deeper hole. "Yes, Sire," the hefty dwarf knelt at Jareth's feet, and slowly he placed a kiss on each brown boot clad foot.

"Now, dance for us! We need some entertainment as we feast tonight!" Jareth snapped his fingers and two short skinny goblins brought forth two salads. "This is just the first of three rounds! One for each part of our meal!" Sarah gasped, and watched as Hoggle began a complicated series of nonsensical dance moves. She dared not glance at her poor friend whose breath grew heavy and labored. She pushed her empty bowl away, signaling that she wanted to bring her next course out. _Hopefully he will get to stop now. _"Oh, finished with your salad?" Another round of snaps, and Hoggle stopped dancing. Steaks were brought to the table, the salad bowls carried away in a flash. "Now, what shall Hopper do for us?" As Jareth cut through his juicy steak, he raised his knife and pointed it at Hoggle. "How about you crawl under the table and kiss Sarah's bare feet. Work your way up! But before you do that, you cannot possibly look like that." His hand pulled a crystal from his pocket and tossed it to Hoggle, the dwarf almost dropped it but didn't. He transformed into a look alike of Jareth. _Oh fuck! Jareth is trying to teach me a lesson. I must eat this steak before Hoggle reaches the hem of the robe, else he'll get quite a surprise. How awful of Jareth!_

"Let's dig in, Sarah, love." With a ravenous hunger to help Hoggle, she cut and ate the pink-centered beef on her plate. Over three quarters through with it, Hoggle was just reaching her ankles. The spiky blond hair tickled her calves. His kisses were light, almost apologetic. She stuffed the final piece in her mouth and turned to look at Jareth, whose plate was already empty. "Wow, if you eat any faster you'll have an incredible stomach ache later. I suppose Hogface can stop now," he snapped once again, and Sarah breathed with relief. One more final task, and obviously dessert would not take long to devour. However, Sarah's stomach churned.

Hoggle scurried from beneath the table and knelt beside Jareth, awaiting his final command. He twiddled his thumbs, and Sarah watched as sweat trickled in rivulets down the sides of his face. "Now, lastly, I want you to await me in the Goblin Cell for your lashings. I'm sick of looking at your filthy face at dinner. Off with you, now!" Sarah sighed as her friend left the hall. "Now, milady, we need to discuss your obviously deserved punishment for helping that buffoon. There will be no dessert, as clearly your stomach could not handle any more food. Tippy will show you to my bed chamber, there you will lay on my mattress, naked. Understand?" With a nod of her head, Jareth stormed his way out the door.

"Master said I's ta take you ta his room, missus. Will you let Tippy take you there?" Sarah stood, gracefully, from the table and followed the small frizzy haired goblin. "Master said you allowed ta ask me questions if you need ta, missus."

"Hmm. Why is…Master…so mean?" Sarah found herself whispering, unsure of whether or not Jareth would overhear her.

"Oh, he's always like that. It's 'cause he loves us. We're like his family, done raised him up ta be a bright man. He just believes that we ought ta remember our place, often. Poor Hoggle sees the whip twice a week at least. I haven't seen the whip in years though. I do my best, and Master sees that. Puts me on a pedestal, he does. Shows me off to the newer goblins. I train them, and I can say honestly, missus, that I haven't trained a goblin that sees the whip more'n three times a month. We goblins aren't perfect, but we strive ta be. You, missus, have caught the eye of the goblins who run around here. They watch as he silently cracks a different kind of whip on you. Even when you were a young thing, Master have mercy, he had you by the hair."

"He did not! How could you say such a thing?" Tippy only snickered at Sarah's remark.

"No worries, missus. It's nothing ta be shamed about. It happens ta the best of us. Specially us females. Master is one handsome man, it's okay to engorge in lookin' at him." Tippy unlocked the door to Jareth's room, and Sarah began to feel nauseated. Tippy patted her behind until she stepped through the threshold. "Bye bye, missus!" Tippy slammed the door, cackling as she locked it. Sarah did not know why, but she felt frightened for what Jareth had planned for her. She didn't want to disrobe. She needed protection, comfort; however, she knew that she would regret making the Goblin King angrier than he already was. So, she untied the black robe and slid it from her shoulders. As she laid upon the silky sheets, she closed her eyes and pictured her family. Silent tears rolled down her face and continued their paths even as she heard someone enter the room.

"Come now, Sarah. No tears. No tears for anything except your punishment," Jareth's soothing, yet disturbing, words calmed her mind.

Her body, not so much. "Oh, but I miss them so much!"

"Sarah, I promise you that they are fine. They are perfectly fine. Three days has already passed for them. They miss you, but know that you are safe. I told you that I would not hurt you with the intent to damage you. However, tonight's performance at dinner was not acceptable. If you are to be my mistress, you must set an example for my goblins. I now hold you accountable to be an example for them to follow after. Though they do not know what exactly you do, they know that you obey me without hesitation. You are like them, yet above them. You are mine." He removed his boots and clothes, hovered above her, and sniffer her long dark hair. "All mine!" With that, he devoured her mouth, punctuating his emotions with every thrust of his tongue. It reminded her of how his tongue had moved within her cunt not two hours before. She wanted it there again. Soon. "Well Sarah dearest, I put it off long enough. Time to punish you, precious. What are your thoughts on anal play?"

"Oh! I—how does that work? You couldn't possibly fit…there! No! I refuse. That is out of the question!"

"For now, maybe. But you will come around to it. And I promise it will make you come hard, sweet. I just wanted to get your opinion on it before I attempted anything. Don't need you completely tense. Now, how do you feel about vibrators?"

Truth was, she loved them. She had her own B.O.B. and used it often. Her immediate blush gave her thoughts away to him. "Ah, I see. Yes, well, this will be quite an experience for you, love. Considering the fact that you're not allowed to come at all. That is your punishment. What do you think of that?"

"B-but! No! Nononono!"

"Yes, love. Absofuckinglutely yes. Now spread those legs as wide as you can while I restrain your arms." As he tied her arms to the headboard, she reluctantly opened her legs. After strapping those to each post at the bottom of the bed, he stared at her, fire in his eyes, as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the long wand-like toy.

She closed her eyes and gave in. There was nothing she could do to stop him from playing with her in this position. Not a damn thing. She heard him turn it on, the light humming sound already wakening her nerves. He traced the tip around each nipple and down her stomach. Ever so lightly, he teased her aching clit. She raised her hips to it, but he pulled away. Again, he started from the undersides of her breasts to her belly button, and then progressing lower. This time as he grazed her clit she did not move her hips for fear he'd pull it away. A low moan erupted from within her as he pressed it into her swollen bud, the vibrations causing the floodgates threaten to break down in the valley. "Shh. Do not make a sound, precious. Take your punishment silently." Her eyebrows shot up. She couldn't do that! That was practically impossible! She bit her lip to hold back her sounds, clamped her lips together even. She practically bit her tongue when the toy dipped into her pussy. Her limbs began to shake, and she prayed that he would change his mind and let her come. God, she needed to let go! As it slid in and out of her, Sarah felt two fingers begin to swirl and pinch at her clit. _ Fuck no! Hell! I'm not going to last!_ She trembled under his steady hands. "Open your eyes, precious!" she did and they rested on his extremely gorgeous eyes. As her eyes grew heavy, she felt the vibrator removed from her cavern and his fingers left her aching bundle of nerves. "All done! Now, you will sleep there for tonight. I'll rest upon the couch in my study." He walked bare-assed naked into the other room. "Goodnight, love!"


	6. Only the Weak

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter was kinda tough, and to me I'd say it's fluff. Please give me feedback on what you think should happen! I love hearing from you all, good stuff or bad stuff! I take all of your comments into consideration and appreciate your kind words! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters! **

* * *

Only the Weak

"Jareth!" Sarah screamed in her sleep. She dreamed that his head was between her legs, tongue flicking mercilessly at her little bud of pleasure. He pulled away, shoved two fingers into her soaked vagina. "Oooh," she moaned. "Yes! Yes!" His fingers plunged and retreated as he palmed her clitoris. "Fuckin' ahhhhhh!" Her cream exploded into his hand, but he didn't stop there. He used his lubricated fingers to probe her virgin back entrance, and her pleasure was replaced by fright. "No! No! Not there! Anywhere but there!"

"Come now, sweet Sarah! Do not be scared! I can make it good for you. Be strong, and allow me to?" dream Jareth whispered.

"No! No!" Sarah jolted awake, realizing that she had said everything in her dream aloud, and then she felt the oozing juices between her legs. She looked around to gather her surroundings, attempted to tug her wrists, and then she remembered the events of yesterday. She was at the Goblin King's castle. She was his slave. He was hers, in a way. Her eyes came to rest on those of the King himself, sitting in a chair across the room. His perfectly spiky blond hair stood at attention as did another part of him.

"Good morning, Sarah. Bad dream?" He looked to her mound, spotted the wetness, and smirked at her. "Or should I say good dream?"

The quiver in her voice was filled with desire. She wanted all but that last part of her dream to come true this morning. She wanted to come.

"Really? And what, pray tell, did I do?" When she didn't answer him, he stood and approached her. "Did I do this?" A gloved finger circled her right nipple and then pinched the hardened bud. She shook her head in response to his question. "This?" He licked the bud with the flat of his tongue and sucked hard at it.

"No. You…were lower," her voice was barely a whisper.

"This low?" his breath tickled her navel. Again, she shook her head. "You naughty, naughty girl. I know exactly what you were dreaming. My face was deep in your wet pussy, yes?" She groaned with pleasure as he licked her slit. "But what were you telling me not to do?" He stared into her eyes, waiting for her answer.

"I didn't want you to put your fingers in me. Back there…" she didn't want to go into more detail, only providing him with enough to the point where he understood _what back there_ meant.

"Ah. I've already told you that I would wait until I thought you were ready for that. Until you felt ready."

"I think I'd like to try it. Obviously it is weighing heavily on my mind if I dreamt about it. But please, Sir, stop if I cannot handle it?"

"Of course. After breakfast we will go to the cell, dearest Sarah." He smiled at her. "You do know, though, that you have defied me yet again, correct?" Her face scrunched up blankly. "You were to wait until morning to come. Yet here you are, soaked in your own sweet juices. Must've been quite the dream. So I intend to punish you this morning. I want your cunt waxed smooth, and then you will provide me with breakfast." He swirled on his heels and left the room.

Sarah waited about ten minutes before the door opened again, and in walked Tippy followed by Jareth. Tippy carried a tin, popsicle sticks, and strips of cloth; Jareth sat back in the chair from earlier. In the tin, Sarah guessed, was the wax. She wished she could hide her privates from the wandering eyes of the goblin, but already she felt as though she had been touched and felt-up by the curious imp. "Missus, Master has ordered me ta do this while he watches. If at any time you are in uncomfortable pain, you are ta speak. Other than that, you are not allowed ta speak." Sarah nodded, feeling tears roll down her face. She didn't know how she was supposed to react to this. She most definitely had heard some varying opinions from her friends back home about Brazilian waxing. She never thought she'd get to experience it herself.

The hot spread of wax on her nether regions jerked her from her thoughts. The wax was hot, but not unbearably so. She felt the cloth placed atop of the wax, all while staring at the ceiling. She dared not look at Jareth, because more than likely he would have some smug amused look in his face. When the cloth was ripped from her skin, she winced and held back a scream.

"Sarah, are you okay?" She nodded. "Please voice your answers to my questions."

"I am okay, Highness," the detest in her voice was aimed like a dagger at him. Tippy, though, did not notice anything other than a slave answering her Master.

The rest of the morning, Sarah muffled her screams as Tippy none too gently ripped hair from her body. Finally, Jareth excused Tippy when all was done. Sarah exhaled shakily, heard a snap of fingers, and Hoggle entered the room with a tray of fruit in his arms. Sarah was thankful that Tippy had thrown a blanket atop her before leaving, or else Sarah would've blushed rose red in shame.

"Thank you, Howard. Leave now." Jareth watched as the dwarf bowed low and then exited the room. "Now, breakfast is served, love." Jareth brought the tray to the bed, setting it on a side table. "Let's play a game, precious! I'm going to place each piece of fruit upon you creamy skin from shoulder to waist. You are to not let any fall else I should punish you for it later. Of course I will feed you whatever falls and doesn't land on the floor. When all the fruit is on your body, I will eat from you. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Sarah spoke rigidly. And slowly begun the process of Jareth laying fruit upon her delicate skin. Juice dripped and slid down her sensitive flesh, and all she wanted was to lift her hips to him. _Damn restraints,_ she thought to herself. She had to keep her stomach tight and flat to keep the fruit from slipping off, and that was really fucking hard to do.

"Oh, my! I cannot wait to lick all of this juice from each breast," he said while placing rounds of pineapple upon each breast so that her nipples popped through the centers. "Mmmmm, would you like a taste?" he slurped up one with his mouth, holding it there until he replaced it with another. Then he bent over and offered her half. Her belly rumbled and he chuckled, pineapple still in mouth. He was just close enough to where she would have to reach for it with her head, and she knew that if she attempted it she might risk fruit falling from her body.

"You will have to bring it closer or else I won't be steady enough to keep this fruit on," she spoke hesitantly.

"Oh, come on! You can do it," he taunted. _Fuck you_, she thought. She stuck her tongue out in attempt to pull him closer by the pineapple, two blueberries fell off. She stopped, took a deep breath, and tried again. She sucked in her gut and stretched her neck toward him, balancing all that covered her chest and stomach. She grasped the edge of the yellow fruit with her teeth, and she bit off a chunk. She laid back down, and looked at him with a smug smile. "Very good, dearest. However, you allowed two berries to fall. Whatever shall I do about that?"

Sarah could only come up with farfetched, unidealistic situations. But who knows? Maybe Jareth could make it happen: realistic or not.


End file.
